


七天（ AU，歌手盾/总裁铁）

by xiang_chen_ye_4_5_6_7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiang_chen_ye_4_5_6_7/pseuds/xiang_chen_ye_4_5_6_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一见钟情，双箭头，傻白甜,一定程度OOC<br/>重要的事情说三遍：<br/>死蠢无逻辑<br/>死蠢无逻辑<br/>死蠢无逻辑！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	七天（ AU，歌手盾/总裁铁）

“这样真的好吗？”Steve不自然的扯了扯身上的衣服，“我还是换上我自己的衣服吧！”

“别这样Steve，今天是这里的主题夜，海报都贴出去了，你可别坑我。”酒吧老板一本正经的说着，却情不自禁多瞄了两眼，没想到平时五大三粗的Steve穿上女装也这么合适。

“好吧，”Steve像是下定了决心，又扯了扯粉色小短裙，一瘸一拐的踩着粉色高跟鞋跟着节拍上了台。台下的观众因为一下子出现的美女而沸腾了起来，他们随着音乐恣意的摇摆着，或者凑到舞台边上偷瞄Steve的裙底。

Steve觉得囧极了，一边随着音乐挥舞着手臂一边默默的往台里面退，一边四下打量着疯狂的观众，直到他看见了一个人，一个男人。和其他人不一样，他只是默默的坐在吧台边上，手里拿着酒杯却好像不着急喝下，眼睛直勾勾的看着自己，却不像其他人那样带着不安分的欲望，他穿着白衬衫，笔挺的西服，领带有些歪歪斜斜，但丝毫不影响他的风度。Steve突然笑了起来，自己好像有一点喜欢上这个小胡子男人了，只不过一面之缘，这真疯狂。

Tony又一次成功的从酒会上逃了出来，他并不喜欢那样的场合，和一些只会说着恭维自己的话的仰慕者一起喝酒简直是浪费时间，他开着车，来到酒吧街自己常去的酒吧外面，却意外的发现老板有事今天不开门，真是糟糕透了，他烦躁的扯了扯领带，走进了隔壁的一间酒吧。  
酒吧里人并不算多，但也不算少，只是很集中的聚集在了中间突起的一个小舞台上，Tony在吧台边上坐了下来，顺手要了一杯酒，进门前，他看到了这里的宣传海报，主题夜，不知道是什么主题，他抿了一口酒，看着随着乐声出来的那个舞女，她穿着紫色的长袖衬衫，粉色的小马甲，粉色的小短裙，粉色的高跟鞋，一头金色的长发，恩，很符合自己的审美观，Tony又抿了一口酒，把杯子放在手上把玩着，目不转睛的盯着她。

Steve终于跳完了一曲，匆匆忙忙的下了台，若不是和老板打赌输了，也用不着扮女装上台演出，这感觉糟糕透了，他摘下假发换了衣服，洗干净脸上的各种色彩，和老板打了招呼就从后门离开了酒吧。

Tony一直等到酒吧打烊，都没有再见到那个美人，他撇了撇嘴，也许明天再来看看。

第二天Tony又出现在了酒吧里，这里的气氛与前一天有着明显的差别，昏黄的灯光透着暧昧，舞台正中间坐着一个抱着吉他的男人，对着话筒轻轻的吟唱，

指尖轻触未来  
画面旋转展开  
一个人的舞台  
没有人喝彩

他的声音很干净，却不像有些人那样的软绵绵的，Tony坐在了昨天坐过的位子，要了一杯一样的酒，安安静静的听完了这首歌，他有着让自己惊艳的能力，Tony默默的想着，可惜是个男人，自己虽然有些风流，但那也仅限于女人。

Tony挑了挑眉头，和酒保攀谈起来，“昨天的那个美女呢？就是跳舞的那个。”

酒保灵活的手指晃动着调酒器，漫不经心的回答着Tony的话，“他就是昨天的那个美女，怎么样，看不出来吧？”

Tony点了点头，又要了一杯酒，不否认自己对昨天的那个美女有着从未有过的兴趣，但是对象一下子变成了男人，好像也……没那么难接受，更何况自己也没试过男人，谁知道呢？他对着酒保招了招手，让他给台上的男人送一只最贵的花束。

Steve唱完了一首歌，服务生从舞台边上递过一个华丽的昂贵的花束，对着他小声的说明是坐在吧台边上的那位先生送来的。Steve一抬头，视线正和晃着酒杯的Tony对上，他笑了笑，轻声说了句谢谢。

第三天，盼望着Tony出现的Steve依旧在台上孤单的唱着歌，这是他能找到的唯一一家接受他唱自己写的歌的地方，他喜欢唱歌，也许也想过成为一个大红大紫的歌手，但是唱片公司的人总说他的歌里听不出真情实感，好像只是简单的把词按照不同的音高排列在相应的位置上一样。

不知道今晚那个小胡子男人会不会出现，Steve嘴角勾了勾，自己像个情窦初开的小伙子一样居然对这种不切实际的情感产生了期待，

请让我化作星星  
在没有你的夜里  
透过云层能看见你  
请让我化作星星  
在漆黑的孤寂里  
有一盏灯能照亮你

他轻轻的唱着歌，然后看见Tony和一个女人一起走了进来，那个女人扎着高高的马尾，一丝不苟的妆容，严谨的套装，她坐在他的边上，不停的说着什么，他笑着为她点了饮品，体贴的放在她的前面，然后温柔的拍着她的肩膀，他已经有伴了啊，Steve觉得空气有些稀薄，他换了一首慢歌，低头拨弄着琴弦。

Tony觉得真的是要烦死了，因为逃了两个董事会，就被Pepper一路追到了酒吧来，还扬言他若是以后敢再不出席董事会自己就要辞职辞职！真不知道董事会有什么好开的，一群絮絮叨叨的老头子，Tony在心里暗暗的抱怨了两句，但是却不敢得罪眼前这个美丽干练的CEO，要是她真的辞职了，自己就不是出席两场董事会这么小的麻烦了。

Tony一边好言安慰着Pepper，一再承诺下一次自己一定会到场，一边竖起耳朵听着Steve的歌声，他努力控制着自己不偷瞄Steve，以免让Pepper看出自己的不专心再次发飙。这真是糟糕透了，Tony在心中默默的翻了个白眼。

第四天Tony没有来酒吧，他被困在了总裁室，Pepper拿出了整整一叠需要他亲自审阅的文件，Tony一边签着文件一边懊恼着自己可能不能在Steve的表演期间完成任务赶去酒吧，真该死，他已经向酒吧打听清楚了，Steve只会在每一天的9点到10点这个区间演出一个小时，真可惜。

Steve唱了一首自己新写的歌，可是Tony始终没有出现，他揉了揉额角，无疾而终的初恋，还真的是有些伤感，

石头投入水面漾出的痕迹  
平衡不了心境  
想象你的身影微微靠近  
缩短不了距离  
今天的我有点想你  
而你在哪里  
我也只是孤单的替代品  
替换不出你的心

第五天Tony出现的时候，Steve正抱着吉他唱到一半，他有些惊喜，不自觉的笑了起来，歌的后半段也因此变得有些不伦不类，

当思念成疾  
爱已无法逃避  
你那边的空气  
是否有人打翻了香水瓶  
身边的花红柳绿甜言蜜语  
当思念成疾  
一刻也不能安定  
辗转的心悸  
等待结果的忐忑不宁  
是否我只是你们途中的风景

他早早的结束了演出，把吉他放在了后台，走到了吧台边上和Tony打着招呼，“一个人？”

“恩，请坐，你想喝什么？”Tony还沉浸在一进门Steve看见自己的那个大大的笑容里，听到声音一扭头发现Steve就站在自己的边上，“你叫什么？我叫Tony，Tony Stark”

“我叫Steve Rogers，你可以叫我Steve，”Steve坐在Tony的边上，让酒保拿了一瓶矿泉水过来。

“在酒吧喝水？想喝什么我请你。”Tony往Steve的边上凑了凑，几乎和他挨在一起了。

“不用，谢谢，喝酒对嗓子不好。”Steve拧开了瓶盖。咕噜噜的喝了几口，转过头看着Tony，Tony有着一双棕色的大眼睛，很漂亮，Steve似乎被它深深的吸引了，两个人就这么沉默着。

“咳咳，”Tony发现自己目不转睛的盯着Steve的眼睛，急急的转开了视线，他的脸微微的发热，这样纯情的对视能让自己有这样的反应似乎已经是很久以前的事情了，他不自然的咳嗽了几声，继续和Steve聊着天，“你为什么想做歌手呢？”

“只是想唱自己的歌而已，”Steve笑了笑，目光并没有从Tony的脸上移开，近距离的看着他，让自己更加的无法自拔。

“额，你会想成名吗？我是说，我可是认识不少娱乐圈的人呢！”Tony暗暗的在心里补上一句，他们推荐的妹子可辣了。

“哦？你有办法吗？”Steve来了兴趣，如果他能给自己介绍几个好的老师，自己一定能更快的理解所谓的用感情唱歌的道理的。

“那是当然，我可是Tony Stark，你知道我是谁吗？”见Steve摇头，Tony不由的多看了他一眼，“你居然不知道我？我是Stark集团的董事长，我们来做个交易怎么样？我给你安排最好的经纪人和最好的制作团队，你知道我可不差那点钱，然后你和我在一起怎么样？”

“真的？！”两个愿望一起实现实在是超过了Steve的预料，他高兴的站了起来拉住了Tony的手，“你是说真的？”

“当然，我还没和男人上过床呢，你可是第一个，我让你在上面怎么样？”Tony轻佻的看着Steve，拉过他的领子在他的唇上亲了一口。

“等一下，”Steve连忙推开了Tony，“我们……还没有到这个程度吧，会不会太快了。”

“太快？拜托这可是21世纪了，你还是小处男吗？还想着我和你拉拉小手花前月下的说着情话吗？我可是Tony stark，你出去打听打听，想要和我上床的人都排队到自由女神像了好吗？”Tony夸张的叫了起来，Steve在想什么到底？

“对不起，我没有想过会是这个样子。”Steve有点窘迫的低着头。

“你还要不要跟我上床？”Tony有些不耐烦，虽然Steve很合自己胃口没错，但是自己也从来没有在一个人身上花过这么多功夫，那次不是动动手指就有人自觉主动的扑上来的？

“如果不跟你上床，你之前说的，还有效吗？”

“当然不，我又不是慈善家。”

“那就……算了吧。”Steve从口袋里掏了钱，将两人的酒水买了单，丢下发愣的Tony跑出了酒吧。

第六天，Tony果然没有再来，Steve长出了一口气，他是喜欢Tony没有错，但是不代表自己会因为喜欢或者想要成功签约而随随便便的和人上床，之前也有这样的老头子，一边色眯眯的看着自己一边说只要愿意陪他们，就可以无条件的捧红自己。Steve摇了摇头，自己只是想安安静静的唱歌而已。

灯光下的焦点  
还记得我们的遇见  
水滴下形成一个个旋  
你不在里面  
孤单的弦  
唱的是你的诗篇  
你看着我说永远不远  
也就在昨天

Tony应该以后都不会来了吧，他和那些人没有什么区别，只是自己怎么也讨厌不起他来，心底总是期待他和那些人不一样，结果只是自己想多了吗？

第七天，如果Tony今天再不出现，自己就彻底的放下对他抱有的那些可怜的幻想吧，Steve暗暗的想着，断断续续的拨动着琴弦，

我只是想做我自己   
逃开被安排好了的命运   
现实世界   
光怪陆离   
不是我的风景   
我只是想做我自己   
躺在未被侵染的泥土里   
摆三角形   
耍小心计   
不是爱的定义 

一曲终了，他起身对着台下鞠了一个90°的躬，慢慢的走下了台，却在职工通道的门边发现了等候已久的Tony。

Tony看到Steve不自然的揉了揉鼻子，“那个，前天对不起，我不是那个意思。”

“没关系，我们都没有什么损失。”Steve温和的看着他，“我想我也没有那么想签约，不过还是谢谢你Stark先生。”

“不是不是，怎么说呢，”Tony抓了抓头发，“我回去问了一下Pepper，她说不是每个人都抱着玩玩的态度的，也许你只是想找一个伴侣，所以，我之前太急躁了，其实我想说我很喜欢你，如果你可以接受，我们也可以按你的方式慢慢来，你觉得呢？”Tony咬着下唇，偷偷的瞄着Steve的表情，“我知道我的之前很荒唐也很幼稚，但是，我不知道怎么说，我觉得你……不一样。”

看着Steve毫无反应，Tony伸手推了推他，“喂，小处男，我都说到这个份上了你给点反应行不行？就知道Pepper那个不靠谱的，出的这都什么主意……唔”

Steve轻吻Tony的唇，“既然董事长大人都说到这个份上了，我怎么能不答应呢？”

END


End file.
